Pipe couplings are commonly used to connect two pipe lengths together to form a pipe connection assembly, such as when installing a pipe system or pipe infrastructure. Some pipe couplings can be time consuming or difficult to install. For example, some stab-in couplings require a pipe length to be stabbed into a socket. A gasket can be disposed within the socket, and the pipe length must be stabbed through a gasket opening of the gasket to complete the joint. Large diameter pipe lengths can be difficult and heavy to maneuver, and a force required to stab the pipe length through the gasket opening can be very high in order to form a strong seal between the pipe length and the gasket. Consequently, equipment such as pulleys, chain blocks, or heavy machinery are often utilized to force the pipe length through the gasket opening.
Some other pipe couplings require tightening of numerous bolts positioned around the pipe coupling. The bolts typically must be tightened in a pattern, such as a star pattern, to ensure that pressure from the bolts is evenly distributed over the pipe connection assembly to provide for a reliable and uniform seal. Uneven tightening of the bolts can cause a poor seal and leaking of the pipe connection assembly. Limited access, such as when installing a pipe connection assembly in a trench, can also make it difficult to access each of the individual bolts for tightening.
Additionally, many pipe couplings and gaskets of the pipe couplings can only accommodate a narrow range of pipe sizes. For example, a pipe coupling or gasket manufactured to American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME) standards may not be compatible with a pipe length manufactured to Japanese Industrial Standards (JIS). A 6″ nominal pipe length manufactured to JIS can define an outside diameter of 165.2 mm while a 6″ nominal pipe length manufactured to ASME standards can define an outside diameter of 168.3 mm. Many common pipe couplings and gaskets cannot tolerate the range of outside diameters between standards, nominal pipe sizes, excessive manufacturing tolerance, or ovality of the pipe lengths without developing leaks or failing to seal.